A known user interface technology, commonly referred to as drag-and-drop, allows a user of a computer to move files between different folders in a file system in a user friendly manner as compared to use of command line instructions. Other uses of drag-and-drop include addition of a music track to a playlist, moving of text within a word processing application and more. Typically, the user uses a mouse, or similar pointing device, connected to the computer for manipulating the file, or other user interface objects, such as music tracks, text or the like.
For the example of moving files above, the user first clicks an icon representing the file and then the user presses and holds a button of the mouse when pointing at the file. Next, the user drags the file to a desired location and then the user releases the button of the mouse to complete the move of the file. In this manner, the user is able to move user interface objects in a manner that is similar to moving objects, such as piles of paper, binders and the like, on a desk. A disadvantage of drag-and-drop is that the user is required to press and hold the mouse button. Pressing and holding may be cumbersome when simultaneously moving the mouse.
Another known user interface technology, commonly referred to as cut-and-paste, allows the user to move files between different folders. Additional uses of cut-and-paste include adding music tracks to a playlist, moving text within a word processing application and more.
By means of cut-and-paste a file can be moved as described in the following. The user clicks, typically a so called left-click, on an icon representing the file and then the user clicks the file again, but this time the user uses another kind of click, typically a so called right-click. Now, a menu displaying for example “cut” is shown to the user. As a next step, the user cuts out the file by left-clicking on “cut”. After the user has found a location to which the file is to be moved, the user right-clicks at this location. In response thereto, a menu displaying for example “paste” is shown to the user. When the user clicks on “paste”, a paste action is performed, i.e. the file cut out with the “cut” command is copied to the location and deleted from its original location. In this manner, the move of the file is completed. A disadvantage of cut-and-paste is that the user needs to remember what has been cut while finding the location for the paste action.
A known electronic device, such a cellular phone, comprises a touch screen. By means of the touch screen, the user is able to manipulate user interface objects displayed on the touch screen. User interface technologies, such as drag-and-drop and cut-and-paste, may be problematic to implement in the electronic device since the electronic device is typically be operated without a mouse, since the touch screen provides a possibility to manipulate user interface objects.